Consumable items, including chewing gum, generally include ingredients which are subject to deterioration through oxidation. For example, gum bases and flavorings typically contain several components which readily oxidize. Although efforts have been undertaken to improve and optimize the stability of such ingredients, reformulation of the compositions to minimize oxidation can be very costly and time consuming.
Synthetic chemical compounds have previously been utilized as antioxidants for chewing gum bases and flavorings. Such synthetic antioxidants include Butylated Hydroxyanisole ("BHA"), Butylated Hydroxytoluene ("BHT"), and Tertiary Butyl Hydroquinone ("TBHQ").
Some naturally-occurring substances have also been reported to have antioxidant properties in various consumable items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,796 discloses the use of certain mixtures of tocopherol homologs as an antioxidant for mint oils.
U.S. Pat. Noo 1,903,126 discloses a process for stabilizing oils and fats using gum guaiac. More particularly, the reference discloses the use of gum guaiac to stabilize oils and fats during storage, distribution, and manufacture of crackers and other bakery products.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,912 also discloses the use of gum guaiac to stabilize fats and fatty oils. This reference teaches that the gum guaiac may be quickly and efficiently incorporated, or dispersed, in the fat by use of a volatile fatty acid.